weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Canadia
Canadia is a country. Captain Obvious I Love Canadia! Miss Canadia HELP I AM STUCK IN THE WILDERNESS Lost Tourist Canadia, an empire that rules the upper part of the United States of America. The Canadians rule their empire with some provinces and regions. History Canadia was settle by Porkish tribes from northern Your-Rope in 1000 A.D. and then the Porkish made earldoms and duchies. The Porkish were then subject to wed wives from different lands. In 1230 the Canadians invaded the coastal regions and forced the Porkish to speak Flinch. They also gave these brutes, goats and livestock to eat, which helped the economic crisis. Their king Krumb (1209-1279) united the country. Then more than three hundred years later Canadia was invaded by the French, and then the British. The 17th Century Canadia was settled by hopeless French (Flinch) people in the 17th century. The English kings hated the idea of the Flinch becoming an official language of the provinces. Then one day a ship called the Disgraceful set sail for Canadia in 1625 to massacre the Flinch people. On board the Captain Richard Hogneck was looking out his port hole and saw ugly women (manatees) which he called sirens. Culture Canadian culture is more interesting than any other country in the world. They have maple syrup, moose rodeos, hockey, and other fun activities that shaped their culture. Also the bikini has been a very popular thing in Canadia since its introduction. Canadians are proud of their happiness and are often seen as happy-go-lucky people who do not let politics get in their way. Food & Drink Whiskey, bacon, pine cone casserole, moose steak, poutine, lobster bisque, and other things that are part of Canadian cuisine. The whiskey is produced in the northern regions of the country and often times it's made by pinecones and acorns. In the 17th century Britishers brought whiskey to the area and started a national pass time with drinking contests and whiskey pong. The Canadians eat a lot of maple syrup with everything and also bacon which is ham in American. Politics The Canadia For Canadia Party is the largest political party in all the land. Canadia is the most freedom loving country in the world and also has freed healthcare for their people. Popularity The Canadians were once voted the most laid back people on Earth and Canadia. Not showing much for the rest of the world. Their popularity has skyrocketed up to 99% this is good for the tourist bureau which the native language is the Flinch dialect. World Affairs Canadia doesn't give a rat's ass about what happens in the world therefore they ignore the stupidity of other countries and continue to so can you consume maple syrup and drink their beer Also the Canadian government tend to stay out of the affairs of other countries because they don't want to have a fight with megalomaniacs. Government The Canadian People's Parliament is the supporter of legislation and non-Communist ways of life. Meanwhile the October Party is the minority partisan party that meets every October 23 and drinks beer. Category:Regions Category:Weird! Category:Who Will Know? Category:Countries